Search for Love
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Cornelia keeps having these dreams of her dreamboy, but will she ever get to meet him. she doesn't even know if he exists. Can cornelia find her love and express her feelings like in her dreams. CXC and a little NXT Elyon Lovers not advised to read.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Cornelia leaned in and deeply kissed the boy.

She felt his hand caress her face as they held the kiss.

Neither wanted this to end.

"Cornelia, I..."

Before the boy could finish, Cornelia was suddenly woken.

She looked around to find the source, her sister sat bouncing on the spot on her bed.

"Lillian! I was having a nice dream!" Cornelia screamed at her sister.

"I know." Lillian started pushing out her lips and made kissing sounds.

"I wasn't..." Cornelia was interrupted before she could finish.

"Talking in your sleep!" Lillian giggled and nodded her head like a bobblehead.

Ignoring her sister, Cornelia looked at her alarm clock.

"Thanks Lillian, our talk has made me late for school." She pushed her sister out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Cornelia sat on the ground and stared out the window at the now rising sun.

She had another one of the dreams again, she was constantly having them now.

She always has had them, even when Elyon was with her. Now though, they were coming all the time, even in her daydreams.

They were driving her mad, she didn't even know if this boy was real or not.

She glanced at the drawing that was on her desktop. Elyon had drawn an exact copy of her dream-boy from Cornelia's description.

She stopped thinking about the boy and rushed to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2 Illusions

Okay, ya it is kinda like the book….so far it's like an intro for those who may not know that much about W.i.t.c.h. I promise it will be more interesting soon! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia was now sitting under a tree with her W.i.t.c.h. pals. She just had a huge math test and now had to listen to Irma ramble on about Mrs. Rudolph being a Metamoorian.

Will noticed that Cornelia wasn't paying attention, usually that was what happened when Irma was talking.

Haylin followed Will's gaze and stared at Cornelia's facial expression. Haylin, being the pro of knowing when someone was in love (she watches all those romance movies), knew Cornelia definitely had a crush on someone. Who could it be though?

Cornelia stared at the flowers surrounding the school, they blew swiftly in the breeze. She drifted into one of her daydreams of her dream-boy. She stared at the flowers so long she swore they stared to form into a picture.

She peered over Taranee's shoulder to see the flowers, a colourful picture had appeared….of her dream-boy!

She gasped from the shock, had her powers actually used her images from her dreams to display her dream-boy in the flower patch across the field.

That couldn't be possible. She must be hallucinating.

Her gasp caused the rest of the girl's turn to her.

All eyes were on her now…….

She tried to come up with an excuse, she still hadn't told them about her dream-boy.

She glanced back at the flowers again and saw a boy trudging through towards them, the image was gone.

Cornelia pointed towards the boy, the perfect excuse.

"Hey Taranee, it's Nigel." Will chuckled out as her friends face darker.

"Hi!" Haylin cheerfully shouted out as Nigel advanced on the group, Haylin was always so happy.

Nigel waved with a small smile, he looked at Taranee who was trying to be invisible.

"Taranee, I was wonering if you wanted to hang out…….perhaps after school or something?" Nigel scratched the back of his head, a small blush came to his cheeks.

Taranee searched her friends for help, they were suppose to have a very important W.i.t.c.h. meeting tonight.

"Of course she will!" Haylin burst out before Taranee could answer.

"I will…..?" Taranee asked, Nigel took as an answer not a question.

Taranee looked at all her friends they were all nodding their heads approvingly, but what of the metting?

"Great, meet you outside the garden shed after the last bell." Nigel said as he once again trudged through the flower patch and to his friend.

Nigel now hung around with his new friend, instead of Uriah, Laurent and Kurt. He actually became friends with this boy by helping him beat up Uriah.

"Hi Irma!" Nigel's dorky friend said.

"Martin." Irma growled.

Martin kept waving as her as he continues to walk away with Nigel.

"Why did you do that?" Taranee shouted at Haylin.

"It's a good thing she did or you wouldn't be going out with your crush." Will said as she giggled when Taranee's face turned even darker.

"You don't understand." Taranee muttered.

"Hey, were all girls. We know how it feels to go out with your crush." Irma said as she smiled as hard as she could.

"No. My mom won't let me go out with him. She's a judge, she's seen him in court." Taranee whined.

"Just get Peter to help you." Will suggested.

"Hey Corny you hear that………Peter." Irma used Cornelia's nickname that she really didn't like.

Everyone remembered her little crush on Taranee's surfer brother.

Irma smiled at herslef, she was satisfied. She couldn't wait to see Cornelia's reaction, she loved making her flip out.

Cornelia though, just got up, turned around and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

She walked into the school to get to her history class early.

She didn't think it was important for the W.i.t.c.h. team knowing who she had a crush on. It was never their business and never will be.

Cornelia walked into her history class and took her seat.

Is this boy real or just part of my dreams? Is this boy just an illusion?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hope you guys liked it, I shall be updating soon.

Byakugan Hyuga


	3. Chapter 3 Mirage

Ok, here's chapter 3! This is a long one!

To my reviewers:

: ya i guess it is like the book, i promise though that it will get to be much better and i'm happy i can give you an idea of the book, thanks for reviewing.

: here's a long chapter for you, happy easter and thank you so much for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia sat at the back of her History class, staring out the window closest to her.

She glanced around at the gardens, how she wished she could go outside and whiz up some of her magic. To her, the gardens around the school were looking a little dull.

"Cornelia?" she heard a shout.

She turned to see Mr. Robertson standing right infront of her.

"Uhhhhh." Cornelia searched the class and everyone had their eyes on her, even some were giggling.

"Your test." Mr. Robertson put out his hand, his face expression told Cornelia that she must of been ignoring him for awhile.

"Oh right." Cornelia just casually passed her paper to him with a small smile.

Mr. Robertson stamped away, obviously upset that she was the only one that wasn't complaining about his pop quiz. It seemed Mr. Robertson was always trying to get Cornelia to fail anything in his class, she was his best student though.

Cornelia once again peeked out the window, just thinking.

Something caught her attention, she glimpsed something shoot pass the window.

She quickly turned and saw him, her dream boy was jogging down the street.

Thoughts ran through her head as long with dreams. She saw all the images, her and her dream boy together.

She noticed he would soon reach the end of her sight.

What would she do? Follow him or stay in school.

Cornelia wasn't the type which skipped, but this was her dream boy. The boy she never could get off her mind, the one she never actually met.

Cornelia heard Mr. Robertson grumble again, she looked up to see him staring at her from his desk.

She knew he wanted her attention, but she had to follow her dream boy.

"Mr. Robertson, I'm just not feeling well. May I lay down in the office?" She asked as she groaned, pretending to be sick.

Cornelia was of course allowed to go, Mr. Robertson had no excuse to let her not. She had never skipped ever in her life, but now she had to.

Cornelia swayed out the door and dashed down the hallway, she was actually skipping. Running out of the school and down the sidewalk, she jogged after the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee walked out the school doors and walked up to Will.

"I can't do this." She said flatly.

"Oh of course you can." Will said encourangly.

"My mom doesn't even know I'm going out with him." Taranee partially whined.

"I'll go past your house on the way home and tell her." Will smiled at her shy friend.

"Ya that will be great, 'Taranee's going out with that guy you sentenced to work at the museum for breaking in, she should be back soon.' I'm sure my mom will take that well, she's very protective." Taranee said.

"Stop with the excuses." Will giggled out.

"Look he's over there, go with him. Just for awhile." Taranee couldn't deny her friend, she wanted to go out with Nigel.

Taranee waved to Will and quietly walked over to Nigel.

"Hey Taranee." Nigel said as she approached him.

"Hi." Taranee said as her face began to turn red.

"I was thinking, we could go to the new seafood restaurant down the street." Nigel said as he pointed in the direction it was in.

"I so wanted to go to that one!" Taranee shouted out.

"Same here, I was waiting for a special occasion though." Nigel said as he looked at Taranee's face that was once again turning bright red.

She walked beside him as the headed towards the restaurant. Taranee relaxed, being with Nigel wasn't a bad thing at all. She didn't care if her mother got mad at her or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia followed him into town and down into an alley way, she never let her eyes off of him.

Turning a corner she found the boy gone, he just disappeared.

She searched everywhere around the alleyway, perhaps there was a secret door somewhere.

After awhile, she gave up and decided just to walk around town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee walked out the restaurant door, her hand in Nigel's.

After a great evening of laughing and telling stories, she thought she knew everything about Nigel. He liked the same stuff as her, he didn't care if she blushed (which she did most of the time) and he was such a gentlemen.

"I'll take you home." Nigel said as he pulled her down her street.

"Thanks." Taranee said as she looked up at the moon.

"You like the moon too." Nigel said as if reading her mind.

"Ya, I get a great vie from my appartment window." Taranee said as she still kept her eyes on the moon.

"I watch it all the time, before I go to bed." Nigel said as he too looked up at it.

"I do too." She didn't even look at him, she didn't have to. She felt his presence, his hand in hers.

She looked up at Nigel and noticed his face turn white. He was staring right up the street at something.

It took Taranee a moment for her to see it, Cedric was slithering down the street.

She gasped, Cedric had already seen her….she couldn't run. That would mean she would have to fight, but Nigel didn't know about her being a Gaurdian of the Veil.

She glanced at him and saw that he was frozen in fear.

She didn't have much time to think, Cedric knew that Taranee would be at a disadvantage in her own town.

Cedric launched himself at Taranee and Nigel, they both dodged to the right.

Nigel looked at Taranee surprised, she actually dodged. It seemed like she was less afraid then him.

"Nigel…….." Taranee didn't know what to tell him, but it was time for her to use her powers.

Taranee raised her fist as she stood infront of Nigel.

"Taranee, what do you think your doing?" Nigel sounded scared, not for himself but for her.

She smiled as she let off a huge ball of fire, it hit Cedric right in the face.

Cedric put his hands to his face, trying to get rid of the pain.

Taranee took the moment to make a run for it.

She grabbed Nigel's arm who was just staring at the now injured snake.

Taranee took out her cell phone to call Will, as she did the girl's phone line was busy.

She looked back to see Cedric go though a portal, probably to report all that happened.

"Taranee……..what did you do? What are you?"

Taranee looked at Nigel, was he afraid of her?

"Nigel…I don't know if you'll believe me, but I have the power over fire. I'm a guardian of the Veil, someone who keeps monsters away from ………..earth." She looked away, scared he'd be afraid of her.

She was surprised to feel soft lips being pressed to her cheek.

She turned to see Nigel blushing from the contact.

"I understand." Nigel whispered.

She didn't know what to say, he actually believed her.

She noticed they were at her house, the night ended too quickly for her. She had finally told Nigel and she had no more time to actually explain it better, he probably was thinking she was a freak.

Taranee looked at her house to make sure her mom wasn't looking, the coast was clear. She bent forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek and ran for her front door.

Before she reached it though, she heard her mother's voice.

"Taranee get in here now, we have some serious talking to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched from the roof he was crouched on, the girl was searching for him. Why did she even follow him, he didn't think she actually knew him.

He looked down at the girl's pale skin and her determined blue eyes, he had only seen her in his dreams.

He couldn't let her see him, that would ruin his chances of saving Princess Elyon. The girl was the Princess's old best friend, if Elyon was going to trust him he couldn't be with this girl.

He looked down at her again, to find her turning out the alleyway and heading back into town.

She had almost found his portal, if she did she would of called up her friends and destroyed it. He needed it though to travel back through dimensions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia sat in her room, once again staring at her dream boy drawing, she had almost caught him.

Maybe she wanted him so bad that she had just seen him walking down the street, she skipped class for it too.

Seeing him must of just been a mirage.

XXXXXXAuthorXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey my readers and reviewers, that leads to another chapter and don't worry next chapter Cornelia and Caleb are going to meet for real! About Taranee and Nigel though…………..maybe I'll end up him scared of her powers. Don't know yet, though if you review it will help me type faster. CHA!


	4. Chapter 4 Reality

Hey everyone, there were so many reviews that I decided to update really quickly. Due to the evil monsters at school that they call "teachers" I haven't been able to type much. Well I'll try to get pass the work (and my classes) while updating.

To my reviewers:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia sat sulking in her room, obviously over the event that happened a few days before.

She had almost caught him, if he was really there. She was starting to wonder if he was real or not. She chased and chased him, but he disappeared.

A knock on her door tore her from her thoughts and her upcoming daydreams about her dream boy.

"Lillian, I told you I don't want to play tonight." Cornelia rolled over on her side looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

It was 2:30 p.m. on a Saturday and Cornelia still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"You said that yesterday and it's actually one of your friends that want to play." Lillian said as she pushed someone threw the door.

She heard the giggle and knew straight away who it was, Hay lin was the only one that ever giggled when she knew Cornelia was in a bad mood.

"Your still in your P.J.'s!" Hay lin laughed out as she approached the bed.

"I said I didn't want to do anything today." Cornelia said as she stuffed her head into her pillow.

"I know your upset about the guy………." Hay Lin started.

"How do you know about him?" Cornelia asked as he shot up from her bed, hair stuck out everywhere.

"Oooohh. You guys are talking about guys." Lillian said as she hopped on the bed.

"Lillian, go away." Cornelia gave her sister the Hale look which said, 'you'll regret you live with me.'

The little girl wandered out the room, almost in tears by the time she reached the door.

"How do you know him?" Cornelia restated her question.

"Cornelia, I am a professional at love and I'm in your history class." Hay Lin used sarcasm on the last part.

"Oh ya, right." Cornelia faltered.

"Did you find him?" Hay Lin said as she sat on the bed.

"Not really." Cornelia didn't really want to tell Hay Lin about the boy disappearing, it would sound like she was hallucinating.

Wait, does that mean I really do believe he's real?

"Cornelia?" Cornelia looked at her friend that was waving her hand in her face.

"Uhh, sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said, there's a guy working at my parent's restaurant. You might be interested in him." Hay Lin said as she looked at Cornelia for an answer.

"Will you introduce me to him?" Cornelia smiled when she saw Hay Lin jump up and down on the bed. She really only wanted to find her dream boy, but Hay Lin was so excited about this she couldn't just let her down.

"You better get dressed then, I'll go play horses with your sister." Hay Lin disappeared out of the room, with the door shut.

Cornelia bounced out of bed. Maybe this is what she needed to cheer her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" Hay Lin asked as her and Cornelia stood at the front entrance of Hay Lin's parent's restaurant.

"Ya." Cornelia just pulled at her hair, trying to forget about her dream boy.

They walked into the restaurant slowly, the slipped into the kitchen looking for the boy.

"Mom? Dad?" Hay Lin and Cornelia saw no one in the kitchen.

"Hay Lin, there you are." Her mother came out of the back entrance to their house.

"Where's that boy?" Hay Lin pointed to the apron now hanging on the rack.

"He had to go to his relatives, good thing he got out here early or he would of missed the plane." Hay Lin's mother answered.

"Darn." Hay Lin looked at Cornelia thinking she'll find her sulking, but was surprised to find the girl smiling.

Hay Lin just ignored her, turning back to her mother she said, "Were you looking for me mom?"

"Oh yes I was, Will phoned. She said it was an emergency." Hay Lin's mother said as she turned to the kitchen's garbage to put a new bag in.

Hay Lin grabbed the phone as quickly as she could, hoping nothing horrible happened to the other Guardians.

As she dialled Will's cell phone, she only got static.

Then the phone stopped ringing and she heard Will's voice.

"Sorry, my cell phone is having a little disagreement with me."

"Oh no problem." Hay Lin giggled at the thought of Will talking to her cell phone.

"About the emergency." Cornelia yelled in from the corner.

"Oh ya, we have to go the clubhouse." Will said using their secret name for Medeterran.

"Why?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"Taranee went after Irma, something we said made her think she can take on Phobos and Cedric by herself." Hay Lin could just picture Will rolling her eyes, but still a worried expression on her face.

"We need to catch up to them soon, you know how stubborn Irma can be." Will continued on.

"We'll be right over." Hay Lin said as she proceeded to hang up.

"Bad idea." Came Will's quiet reply.

"Oh no, what is it this time." Cornelia asked as she took the phone from Hay Lin.

"My mom is making me clean my room again." Will whined through the phone.

"Then do something about it, make up an excuse." Cornelia helped.

"She's so mad she locked herself in her room as well, I'll just sneak through the window." Will said as she thought up her plan.

"Then where do we meet you?" Cornelia asked before Will could perfect her plan.

"There's a portal that I just found, it's behind the new restaurant."

"We'll meet you there then." Cornelia hung up the phone and nodded at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin turned to her mother and made up the excuse that their clubhouse flooded with all their science projects in it, while Cornelia fetched her coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Lin, Cornelia and Will all stood in a small circle looking at the blank map.

Putting the Heart of Candacar over the map, a bright light appeared on the spot they were standing on.

Cornelia glanced around, this was the place the boy disappeared.

Could it be that he lives in Mediteran?

She noticed the dumpster in the alleyway was in a different position then before, she walked over to it.

She glanced behind it, covering her nose. The portal was there, ready for them to enter.

Together they shifted the dumpster enough for them to slide behind.

Jumping into the portal she remembered the boy the other night, he must of slipped through the portal as well.

As soon as they landed on the other side of the portal they transformed into their Guardian selves.

Cornelia felt so much better in her Guardian form, It made her feel strong and responsible. She was beautiful in this form and a lot older.

They flew over to the city, which was barely a few miles.

As they reached the city they found madness, Phobos' servants ran around swinging their axes and swords at the villagers.

The Guardians (at least the ones there) landed on the closest roof top.

Viewing the scene they came up with the best attack plan and were even able to find the main purpose of the fight.

Looking at the middle of the city, a man was fighting off the most enemies then anyone else.

He was fighting off them the most creative ways they had ever seen.

They swooped down to give him a hand.

Cornelia froze when she stood on the ground before the boy.

She couldn't believe her eyes, the boy…her dream boy stood there fighting the enemies off.

"Cornelia, don't freeze up. We need your help." Will cried as she punched a guy who had run up to her.

The boy turned, his long brown hair swaying as he dodged another attack.

Their eyes locked as they became trapped in thoughts.

"Cornelia?"

At the sound of him calling her name, she knew it was him.

In all her dreams she had, he would always call her name like that.

She snapped out of it just in time to see enemies run towards her dream boy. She stomped her foot on the ground and a huge gapped appeared in the ground, trapping the enemies.

He glanced back at the enemies and then a her, a smile spread across is lips.

Jumping into battle, she helped Hay Lin fight off her enemies.

Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin regrouped after the last of the men fled from the city.

Cornelia didn't listen to Will as she explained a plan for finding Irma and Taranee, she watched her dream boy walk closer to her.

She left the girls and walked up to him, meeting him at the city fountain.

Will and Hay Lin turned calling her name as she glanced up at him.

"So this is Cornelia." The boy said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Your….your…." she couldn't finish, it was really him. He knew her as well.

"Why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?" The boy asked as he leaned his face closer to hers.

She started blushing.

Cornelia blushing? She never did? Why would she anyway, she's kissed this boy all the time in her dreams.

But that was a dream, she didn't believe it. This was actually happening.

She heard her friends yell her name even louder.

She didn't want to turn away from her dream boy.

He stroked the side of her face as his lips closed on hers.

She heard her friends gasp, she let them fade away only paying attention to him.

"Sir, we have to chase them all the way out. Princess Elyon must know what her brother did." Came a low voice from the shadows.

Her dream boy pulled away before their kiss could be deepened anymore.

He gave her a small peck on the lips and then saluted with two fingers.

She didn't even notice her friends running up and telling her how crazy she was for kissing some random guy, she was too busy remembering and visualising the boys face.

He was exactly like Elyon's picture, the very boy she saw every night in her dreams.

She was dying trying to find him and then she just finds him fighting here?

She stepped forward, hopping to see him again.

He was gone but her dreams weren't and now that she knew he was here, she would definitely be coming back more.

"Aren't you listening to me Cornelia!" Will screamed at her.

Cornelia didn't care what Will was saying, her dream boy was not just in her dreams anymore but finally in her life. Her dream had finally become reality.

XXXXXAuthorXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

there we go, some action. Thanks to all my reviewers that keep me writing and on task. Once again I'll try to update quickly but the evil science teacher just doesn't think he'll ever give us enough tests. Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5 Prison

I know I haven't updated in awhile so don't go telling me. I had my huge end exams and wasn't allowed to play video games or go on the computer. There was no point in life. Now though I can update more that Summer vacation is here.

By the way, last chapter I got a review telling me that Caleb wasn't like himself. Well, I'm basing him on the book character. He's a strong warrior right now, but when Phobos gets destroyed he will be a regular shy boy. So that explains that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia followed her friends back through the portal behind the dumpster. They had found Irma and Taranee yelling at each other over boys.

"We should never leave those guys alone together again." Will whispered to Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"They start off talking about the W.i.t.c.h. team and then end up talking about relationships." Hay Lin stated as the three girls let Irma and Taranee speed on ahead.

"Poor Martin, your his girlfriend and you never pay attention to him." Taranee simply replied to Irma's evil statements.

"Oh my god! Martin and I are so not an item. Atleast Martin isn't afraid of me, unlike Nigel who now won't be near you anymore." Irma smiled as she saw the shock on Taranee's face.

Everyone looked at Taranee that was now sulking because it was true what Irma had just said.

Nigel had not spoken to Taranee since he saw her use fire magic on Cedric.

Cornelia didn't think the conversation would go this far, she immediately pulled Taranee down the next street away from her friends.

"Cornelia? Where are you and Taranee going?" Will asked as she stopped the team from going any farther from the two separated friends.

"I promised Taranee that I'd get a few groceries with her, you know how strict her mom is." Cornelia laughed off as she steered Taranee down the street more.

She heard her friends' whispers grow distant. Taranee and her were now walking silently down the street.

"Why'd you do that?" Taranee whispered as if she still suffered from the conversation between her and Irma.

"I know how It feels to have your friends disagree with your relationships." Cornelia said as she looked up at the sky. She saw the stars form the shape of her dream boy.

Taranee saw Cornelia shake her head as if to get rid of some thought.

"You mean you have someone the group doesn't agree with? Who is it?" Taranee asked now a little more excited.

"Well…….you promise not to tell anyone." Cornelia looked at her friend for an answer.

Taranee nodded, her and Cornelia had never discussed anything like this.

"I'm not sure of his name. I see him in my dreams and sometimes see him in the sky or water." Cornelia wasn't going to tell any of her friends but, she needed to talk to someone right now and since Taranee was going through something the same it felt well suited.

"I imagine Nigel all the time, whenever I sit by the fire I can always see his figure with the orange hair blazing." Taranee said making Cornelia feel even more comfortable.

"You've seen him in your dreams, but have you seen him anywhere else?" Taranee asked with interest.

"I saw him in Metamoor, we kinda kissed infront of Will and Hay Lin." Cornelia said blushing at the last part.

Taranee looked at her friend with huge eyes behind glasses.

"You kissed him?" Taranee asked to make sure she heard Cornelia correctly.

"We always do in our dreams. He has the same dreams as I do, we were meant for each other." Cornelia's eyes sparkled as she peered at the moon.

"I think your powers are communicating with your feelings." Taranee said starting to understand what Cornelia really felt about the boy.

"Huh?"

"You see him in nature because you wish to see him and the only way you can is by using your powers." Taranee concluded.

"That does make sense." Cornelia said as she thought all it through.

"By the way, there is no grocery store down here and my mom doesn't want me to get anything for her. this looks like the place……." Taranee couldn't finish because her blond friend interrupted with a huge smile.

"Nigel lives." Cornelia finished.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Taranee said as she turned around to head home.

"You can't just leave." She heard from behind her.

"Cornelia. I am not going to talk to him." As Taranee turned around she saw the person that had just talked to her.

Nigel stood beside Cornelia with his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'll wait for you at the end of the street." Cornelia whispered as she passed Taranee.

Taranee couldn't answer, she didn't want to tell Nigel about her W.i.t.c.h. troubles. He would think she was some baby imagining she was a fairy.

"Are you going to tell me?" Nigel asked as he looked into her frightened eyes.

Could she tell him, would that ruin their relationship or even worse make W.i.t.c.h. turn on her.

They all had promised at the starting of this adventure that they would not tell anyone they had powers. Taranee still hadn't told her mother or father.

"I……I've……..I've been…." She couldn't do.

Taranee put her head down with shame but, then she felt arms wrap around her.

She looked up into Nigel's eyes and saw understanding.

"I won't tell anyone, I know you need someone to talk to." Nigel smiled before he gave her a peck on the lips.

Taranee was too surprised to say anything. Nigel wouldn't tell anyone and was the only one she felt like talking to right now.

She burst out crying as she went on babbling about all the scary missions she's been on.

Nigel listened itently, not missing a single word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee had now fallen asleep in Nigel's lap, he had carried her inside her house because it had begun raining.

Nigel took Taranee's cell phone out of her shoulder bag and turned it on.

He knew he shouldn't be going through her stuff but, if her mom didn't know where Taranee was she would definitely call police and try to get him arrested for keeping her.

Going through her phone book he found Cornelia's cell number.

He dialed and waited for Taranee's friend to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Oh good. I thought I wouldn't get to you Cornelia." Nigel sighed in relief as he heard the blond girl's greeting.

"Nigel? Where's Taranee? Why are you using her phone?" Cornelia shouted the questions so fast Nigel couldn't think u answers for them quick enough.

"Hello!"

"Oh sorry. She fell asleep, I'm going to keep her at my place tonight." Nigel said trying to answer all Cornelia's questions.

"Sounds good I guess, so you need back up? What about your parents?" Cornelia knew Taranee was frightened by the new missions they were having now. Soon they had to destroy Phobos for good. Letting her stay with Nigel would calm her down.

"My parents are never home and I would like you to come up with an excuse for Taranee." Nigel said, holding his breath.

"I'll cover her." Cornelia answered as she began plotting.

"Thanks." With that Nigel hung up.

Nigel looked down at his sleeping beauty and placed one more kiss on her lips before he too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Cornelia?" Her dream boy called._

_Cornelia appeared in the dark room._

_He was sitting in a prison crawled up into a ball._

_He looked so scared and hungry. All alone, wanting someone to be with._

_Cornelia hadn't ever had a dream of her dream boy hurt or suffering._

_She heard foot steps and saw Phobos in front of the prison._

"_Finally I've caught you." The evil man laughed._

"_No matter what you do, you'll never get the Elyon to join you!" Her dream boy screamed at Phobos._

_Elyon? My dream boy knows her._

"_Your just hungry, once your fed you'll come to your senses. Oh but, I just remembered….I don't feed prisoners.." Phobos continued to laugh as he walked down the stone hallway._

_Cornelia looked around her. There was only one prison in this room and her dream boy was in it._

_There was ice on the walls, so obviously the place was cold._

_She saw her dream boy shiver and then look at her._

"_Cornelia?" He got up and came to the bars of his prison. He reached out a hand to her._

_Cornelia took it and let herself be pulled closer to the prison by him._

"_Your in pain." She said as she put her face against the cold bars._

"_You need to save Elyon. The ceremony is coming and then Phobos will destroy her, taking her powers for himself."_

"_I'm not helping her until your safe." Cornelia said as she stared into his emerald eyes._

"_She's more important now, she's the rincess and your friend."_

_Cornelia felt his hand stroke her face but, when she went to look at him again he was gone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia woke up covered in sweat, her dream boy must be in trouble.

It wasn't just a dream, it was a message.

She told Nigel that Taranee's mom thought she was sleeping over at her house and that she needed to be home by lunch.

Cornelia quickly put on her clothes as she phoned all her friends. She told them to meet her at Elyon's house. They were going to use the portal in the basement.

She hadn't told her friends she was planning on going after Phobos now, she thoght it would just scare them.

"Mom, I'm meeting my friends at the ice cream parlor. Oh, if Taranee's mom calls tell her Taranee told me she went out with Nigel." Cornelia told her mom as she grabbed her spring coat from the closet.

"No problem." Cornelia's mom replied from the kitchen.

"Will you bring me back some ice cream?" Lillian asked as she craddled Napoleon.

"I guess I can." Cornelia said as she gave Napoleon a sympathetic look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had arrived at Elyon's basement where Hay Lin, Irma and Will were already waiting.

"Where's Taranee?" Will asked concerned that her frined wasn't there.

"She was too busy to come." Cornelia said as she moved the brick wall with her powers.

"What do you mean 'busy'!" Irma cried out.

Cornelia guessed she had been planning all night about how to apologize to Taranee.

"She's not in a good mood, so her mom took her shopping." Cornelia hated lying to her friends but, she was in a hurry and Taranee wouldn't want everyone to know about Nigel.

Irma began pouting and muttering how unfair it was.

"Why are we going to Meramoor?" Will asked Cornelia as she realized she moved the wall to get to the portal.

"Can't stay away from your lover boy." Hay Lin giggled out.

"Corny finally has a boyfriend?"

"Stop making fun of us! I hate how you guys do this"

"Calm down Cornelia, they were just kidding around." Will said, sticking up for the other two.

"You guys have no idea." Cornelia whispered with her head down.

Irma, Hay Lin and Will felt a ping of sorrow for Cornelia.

They had no idea what she was talking about and now they were making fun of her.

Cornelia looked like she was about to cry.

"Guardians!" A deep voice yelled through the basement.

The girls screamed as they saw a big, blue hairy man running towards him.

His fists were raised high and he looked like he was snarling at them.

Cornelia had moved the wall and when they were talking, the blue beast had ran out of the portal.

"Finally, I've found you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Hale sat stirring the stew she was making for supper that night.

The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts about how much her daughter had changed this year.

"Mommy, door!" Lillian called from the front door.

"Comng." Mrs. Hale out down her big wooden spoon and walked out the kitchen to find Taranee's mother at the door.

"Hello Mrs. Cook." Mrs. Hale greeted.

"Oh hi, I came to pick up Taranee. I hope she wasn't a bother." Mrs. Cook smiled at the other mother.

"A bother?" Mrs. Hale asked with confusion.

"When she slept over last night."

"But Taranee never did sleep over here. Cornelia told me this morning that she was out with Nigel." Mrs. Hale said politely.

"What!" Mrs. Cook slammed the door as she proceeded to find her child and when she did she was going to be in major trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well thats it for this chapter but, I will be updating quick this time. Been typing a lot lately. Though it might slow down for a few days because I'm having a big party. Though I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know your thinking it was mostly Taranee and Nigel but, I had to put it to get the story right. This will lead to a Cornelia and Caleb moment. Please review and state your comments!


	6. Chapter 6 Safety

I don't know if you guys have notice but my comment about my story says something like "Elyon likers beware." This is because, I decided Elyon isn't going to be a very nice person in this story. I have nothing against her but, for the story to work out she must be evil. THANKS!

By the way, the Guardians are older in my story. Their in high school okay. People were getting confused so I'll just inform all you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guardians!" The big blue creature came running up to the four girls.

"He looks like a tough one." Irma said as all of them stared at how huge the beast was.

"I need your help!"

"Okay, is it just me or did the bad guy just ask us for help?" Irma said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I think our job is beginning to get easier." Will said as she got out of her fighting position.

"He's no that scary, he reminds me of one of my old stuff animals." Hay Lin giggled as she remembered the doll.

The blue monster stood in front of the girls, paying close attention to them.

Cornelia noticed and gave the creature a glare.

He smiled and started clearing his voice to get everyone's attention.

"Isn't there another one of you?" The creature asked.

"Not important." Cornelia muttered as all her friends stared at her.

"Who are you and why do you need our help?" Will asked as she got into her leader mode.

"Oh pardon me, how rude of me. My name is Vathek, I am with the rebels." The blue creature said.

"Rebels?" Hay Lin asked.

"Were the ones helping you free Elyon from Phobos." Vathek said clearly.

"Do all the ones look like you?" Irma said as she looked over the monster.

"Oh no, were mostly humans. We are led by one of the most powerful warriors ever." Vathek said with pride.

"We thank you for all your help." Will said as she thought all this through.

"Why do you need our help?" Hay Lin asked, tired of waiting for him to tell her.

"Our leader was captured. Caleb was taken away from us by Phobos." Vathek said with his head down and voice low.

Cornelia wasn't paying attention but, as soon as the name was mentioned she immediately turned to Vathek.

"Caleb?" Irma asked as she stared at the shocked Cornelia.

Cornelia saw her dream flood back to her, Caleb was her dream boy.

"You might of seen him before in some of the battles, he's a busy man. Phobos knew we would be weaker without him." Vathek said and they could all tell he missed Caleb dearly.

"So you want us to save him." Will said with a long sigh.

"Nothing says we have to have any rebels, this job we are currently doing only involves saving Elyon and Metamoor from darkness." Irma said as she turned away from Vathek.

"We must help him!" Cornelia blurted out quickly.

"Cornelia?" Will looked at the usually selfish girl.

"What's up with you?" Irma looked at Cornelia as if she was an outsider.

"I just want to help Elyon." Cornelia said in defence.

"I know Cornelia, we all do. Unfortunately, saving Elyon doesn't have anything to do with saving rebels." Will said.

"You must help us!" Vathek pleaded.

"Sorry, we have a special mission today." Hay Lin said as she grabbed Will's arm to leave.

"We can't help you." Irma finished off, leading the girls out of the basement.

Cornelia fell behind, letting her friends leave without her.

Vathek grumbled as he walked back over to the portal.

"Wait!" She called after the fuzzy creature.

He turned around, surprised to see a Guardian still there.

"I want to help." Cornelia said with confidence.

Vathek looked even more surprised.

"Why?"

"I think……I know Caleb." Cornelia said as she remembered him in the prison.

"Anyone who knows him would save him, why do the other Guardians not want to save him?" Vathek said with a confused expression.

"They think they only have to save Elyon but, I know we have to save Caleb." Cornelia said as she thought of all her friends that didn't know Caleb and how they didn't want to save him.

"This way then Guardian." Vathek said as he went through the portal to Metamoor.

Cornelia hesitated, the Guardians had promised each other they would only go to Metamoor together.

She finally made up her mind that Caleb was important to her and she would do anything to save him.

She slowly ventured into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Cook continuously knocked on the door, she wanted her daughter back now.

She heard the locks being undone and then opened by the boy.

"Hello?" Nigel said as he saw the girls at her door.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked strictly.

"Who?" Nigel asked confused.

"Taranee. Taranee Cook!" She shouted in his face, she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Oh ya, she's here." Nigel said sweetly.

Mrs. Cook saw her daughter at the table eating some crackers with cheese and meats.

"Mom!" Taranee shrieked as soon as she saw her.

"What are you doing sleeping with a young man like this?" Mrs. Cook jerked a finger at Nigel.

"We weren't sleeping together." Taranee said quietly. She and Nigel had but, they hasn't done anything.

"Like I can believe that, I know what young men are like!" Mrs. Cook grabbed her daughter by the arm and started pulling her out of the house.

"It was all my fault, Mrs Cook." Nigel said as he stood in front of the door.

"Oh I know that but, Taranee should know better then to run off with some punk kid like you!" With that she pushed Nigel out of the way and barged out the door.

"_Why didn't Cornelia cover for me? She promised she would. Nigel said it would be alright."_ Taranee thought as she was pushed into the back of her mother's car. She was in for it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia stood with Vathek and some of the other Rebels around a table with a map displayed on it.

"We split up into four teams, Cornelia's team will be the actual ones to set Caleb free. Morun and Gufus will lead two teams into the front entrance. When all the guards gather at the entrance, my team will come from the back. When we block the enemies in, Cornelia's team will sneak to the dungeon's." Vathek explained to all the team leaders.

The leaders all nodded in understanding.

"I already broke up the rebels into teams, Cornelia your team has less." Vathek said as he pointed at the different rows of men.

As soon as the team leaders exited the tent they were cheered on by all the rebels.

"Were ready! Today we will get our leader back!" Vathek's voice boomed over everyone else's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guardians, Phobos is putting his plan in action. Elyon needs your help now." The Oracle told them.

He had just brought them to Candracar to tell them.

He looked around at the four girls, he hadn't brought Cornelia because Caleb had already told her and she was already in Metamoor.

"Where's Cornelia?" Will asked, interrupting the Oracle's thoughts.

"She's already there." He said in his all knowing voice.

"She went alone!" Irma said, shocked that Cornelia would break their promise.

"She needs help though." The Oracle said.

"Today, we take Phobos down!" Will shouted as she transformed all the girls into their Guardian forms. (by the way, when they were in the basement they were in their guardian forms. Therefore Cornelia is still in her Guardian form.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia followed Vathek's team into the back of Phobos' castle.

Once Vathek's team moved in, Cornelia took hers down the hallway on the right. She knew where she was going thanks to the rebels map they had stolen from Cedric.

She lead her team to the prisons, keeping an eye out for any guards.

She gave the signal to her team to spread out and search the cells.

Her men kept reporting back to her that they couldn't find their rebel leader anywhere.

She was annoyed now, her Caleb was suffering and she couldn't find him. She felt so close but also far from him.

"Cornelia, there's a metal door over in the corner." One of her men finally reported to her.

She sighed with relief, they were getting closer at least.

She swerved around her men to get a better look.

She finally got to the front and found her men using hammers to break through the door. She stepped in front of them and put her hands to the door.

She smiled as all the men gapped as the wall completely collapsed. Her green magic still glowed over the broken cement and rock.

She let all the men enter before her.

She was about to enter but, was distracted by a loud snarl.

She turned around to see Cedric in his snake form.

Cornelia knew there was no running, she had to face him.

She was just about to make the ground beneath Cedric swallow him up but, was tackled into the nearest wall instead.

Cornelia breathed heavily as she realised she was now outside of the castle.

She rolled out of the way just in time to get out of Cedric's tackle.

Cornelia stared at Cedric's claws.

"I see you noticed my new claws. Their filled with poison, whenever I scratch someone they will be injected with large amounts of poison." Cedric's snake voice rang out through the courtyard.

Cornelia's wings carried her above the snake man, where she could use her magic to throw rocks at him.

Cedric just slithered past the boulders like they were just unmoving mounds of dirt.

_What's wrong with me? Do I feel weaker because my fellow W.i.t.c.h. members aren't with me?_

She couldn't beat Cedric without her friends, Cornelia decided to fly away. Cedric would follow her and then her team would be able to free Caleb.

She flew as fast as she could, the whole time she could hear Cedric's heavy breathing from underneath her.

She finally arrived in the middle of the nearby town, the fountain was glittering with bright lights. Cornelia looked around her to find all the townspeople crowded around a stage.

She saw Cedric coming around the corner towards the ceremony. Cornelia pushed her way through all the people to get to the front.

By the time she got there, the ceremony had already begun. She saw her W.i.t.c.h. friends hidden among the villagers.

Before she could reach them, they glided onto the stage and grabbed Elyon. Cornelia looked at her best friend to find her frozen in shock.

The copy Will had made of Elyon was lifeless now and Phobos stood laughing evilly.

"You tried to kill me!" Elyon shouted at her older brother.

"Your still alive!" Phobos shouted as he turned around to see his sister.

"Phobos, the other girl is here as well." Cedric called from behind the towns folk who were all frozen in fear.

Phobos glared down at Cornelia who was now trying to sink hide in the crowd.

"Guards! Get them all!" Phobos shouted as he pointed at the Guardians and his sister.

Cedric grabbed Elyon from behind and dragged her away from her friends.

"Cedric! I always did hate you!" Elyon's eyes turned a golden colour as she blew Cedric away from her.

The snake man just laid in the spot he had landed in.

"Cornelia!" She turned around to see Will draping her hand down for her to take.

She took it and was pulled onto the stage.

There the Guardians fought the guards to get to Phobos.

Irma sent waves at the guards, sending them downstream. Taranee blew fire on their armour, causing them to fall to the ground with pain. Hay Lin blew them in circles and when they couldn't see straight anymore, Will sent them flying away. Cornelia sent cracks through the Earth.

"Phobos is getting away!" Taranee shouted from the back of the W.i.t.c.h. group. They were so busy with the guards they had no way of getting to Phobos on time.

"Not on my watch." Cornelia turned to see Caleb leading his Rebels towards Phobos.

She grinned at seeing him again. He looked like he was in bad shape but, at least he was still alive.

Caleb ran at Phobos with his sword raised high, the rebels attacked the guards with great force. The Guardians were relieved to finally have help.

Caleb began slashing at Phobos, who just sent bolts of magic at the rebel leader.

They continued to attack each other, until Caleb was finally able to tackle the villain to the ground.

"Elyon!" Caleb cried as he pressed Phobos more to the ground.

Elyon stepped forward and her yellow magic flowed to Phobos, engulfing his entire body.

Phobos let out cries of pain before he finally went limp.

Caleb took a rope from his best and tied Phobos up before helping his men chase off the leftover guards.

Cornelia stared at Caleb, he was an amazing fighter like Vathek said.

She looked beside her to see Elyon staring at the rebel leader.

"Elyon?" Cornelia asked her best friend.

"He's the man Phobos captured. I see now, my brother was preventing anyone from saving me. He convinced me everyone was out to destroy my happiness when really it was only him." Elyon kept staring at the battle.

"Everything's alright now." Cornelia said as she gave her friend a small hug.

The guards had all made a run for it and Phobos was tied up with his sidekick, Cedric.

Cornelia felt great and she now knew Caleb was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry, it's not the last chapter. Far from it! So Phobos was brought down and Elyon is safe. Cornelia and Caleb can now be together forever. Wrong! What happens if someone gets in the way of their relationship. Will Caleb be upset that Cornelia came to save him when he told her not to? We'll see next chapter, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Decieved

I finally got the chance to update on this story, my parents brutally (convinced) me to help them build a deck around our pool. Now that they are totally wiped out, I can write. By the way someone reviewed last chapter and asked if I was a W.i.tc.h. and Naruto fan. You guessed right, I am obsessed with Naruto and W.i.t.c.h. is cool to watch. Anywho, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guardians, Rebels and the Princess were all seated around a very large oak table.

"My brother is gone and will not return, I have agreed to take over the throne." Elyon announced.

She signalled for all them to leave her. She was exhausted and didn't want anyone to bother her.

As Cornelia left the room, she saw Caleb with the other Rebels. He talked until he noticed her looking at him, she then blushed as she saw his smile.

"Cornelia? We need to get back to school." Will called as she led the rest of the Guardians outside the castle.

"Hang on." She walked towards Caleb, he was doing the same. (Vice versa)

"You shouldn't of……" Caleb began but was cut off by Cornelia.

"Were both safe now and we can be together like normal teenagers."

"I'm staying here." Caleb said gently, though Cornelia still found it devastating.

She couldn't speak, she was too surprised.

Why would Caleb stay? Wasn't she important to him?

"Princess Elyon, has allowed me to become her personal guard." He smiled proudly at her.

Why would Elyon let Caleb become her personal guard when she knew that she was in love with him.

"Caleb?" Vathek called from the group of rebels.

"Come and visit soon." He gave her a small peck on the lips, making sure her fellow Guardians did not see.

She nodded as she continued to think this whole situation through.

She let Irma drag her through the castle doors and through the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee sat with her Guardian friends on the frog mat placed on Will's bedroom floor.

"You were suppose to cover." Taranee told Cornelia for the fortieth time.

Cornelia just shrugged and ignored her comment again.

"I saw you and the rebel boy together again!" Hay Lin squealed.

Cornelia almost choked on the corn chip she was nibbling on.

"Ya, you guys seem close." Will said as she smiled at her quiet friend.

"He's not coming home." She knew they were hinting for her to get together with him but, how could she when he was in a different dimension.

Hay Lin looked like she was going to faint.

"That means I have to take on all shifts at the restaurant!"

Irma rolled her eyes at her friends horrible comforting sentence.

"There's better guys anyway."

Cornelia gave Irma a shocked expression. Could she actually just get a new crush.

"Not like Caleb." She muttered.

Will was the only one closest to hear Cornelia's statement, she knew it was a good time to change the subject.

"What did your mom do, Taranee?" All the girls turned to the now quiet girl.

"Grounded me and said I can't see Nigel anymore." She sighed and pictured Nigel's face when he heard this news.

"Taranee? If your grounded…..what are you doing here?" Irma asked for all the other girls.

"Snuck out." Out of all the years they spent together, they had never heard suck a bad thing from Taranee.

"I know, I know. I needed to be with you guys though." Taranee gave them all a sweet smile.

The girls giggled, they now had no evil enemies to think of and the only thing ruining their days were boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caleb? Is that the last one?" Elyon asked her guard as he locked up a few more prisoners.

"These are the last ones that only respect Phobos instead of you." He answered as he tucked away the key.

"Good because we don't want anymore baddies sneaking out and hurting the villagers." Elyon said as she traced a finger up Caleb's chest.

Caleb shivered at her touch.

_Elyon was Cornelia's friend and wouldn't want to steal me, right?_

Elyon let herself fall into the rebels strong arms.

Caleb caught her but, immediately pushed her back into a standing position.

Elyon looked dumfounded for a few seconds, she then turned down the hallway signalling him to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia couldn't stand it anymore, she needed Caleb.

She couldn't feel his presence even when she was sleeping.

She knew from pass experiences that this was always a bad sign.

_Could something be wrong with Caleb right now?_

Cornelia crawled out of her sleeping bag and across the room.

She grabbed the heart of Candracar from Will's sleeping hands and cast herself a portal.

She let the heart fall back into the red heads hands and proceeded through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would you do if your Princess ordered you to sleep with her.

Caleb had no idea.

He was loyal to Princess Elyon but, using him for her romance purposes were just wrong.

He couldn't feel Cornelia anywhere near him and thats what he needed the most.

The thought of Cornelia holding him as he fell into slumber, was the best thought ever.

"Caleb." Elyon called again.

He looked her directly into the eyes and could sense her determination.

"I think it would be wise for me to guard you from outside the door." He looked away from Elyon in her very revealing night gown.

A gust of yellow mist gathered around Caleb and carried him to the Princess' side.

He grunted and tried to free himself but, Elyon's powers were way too strong.

Caleb sent rays of confusion out to Cornelia, hoping she would come and rescue him.

He felt nothing though, was she trying to block him out?

"My handsome Caleb." She whispered in his ear.

He winced as she began nibbling slightly on his ear.

He relaxed a little. It was refreshing.

Caleb had never been even close to a bed with someone who wanted to hold him.

Everyone girl who would try to get close to him, he pushed away.

He knew there was someone special out there for him.

_Cornelia._

As soon as he remembered her name, he jerked his head away from Elyon.

The Princess must of guessed this was coming because she instantly threw herself onto him.

_Would she ever give up?_

Elyon let her lips fall onto his. She broke the kiss when she felt he would give up to her power.

He struggled to get free, the power still pushing on him.

"Elyon?" Came Caleb's rescuers voice.

"Not her." Elyon whispered as she ran to her bathroom to get a robe.

Caleb made this diversion his escape.

He threw the door open and ran to the nearest turn off in the hallway.

_How could Elyon do that? Was this a trick from the start._

He felt the need to punch something, she had given him the job for looks not abilities.

"Caleb." He turned to see Elyon's face nearing his.

He turned to run away but, was flown towards the wall.

"You shouldn't run…that'll make me angry."

He tried squirming out of her reach and looking for his Cornelia.

"CORNELIA!" Caleb screamed desperately.

Elyon put her finger to his lips, her powers gluing them shut.

She rubbed her head into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

Caleb was panicking, he didn't want to be with her.

His arms were wrapped around her waist.

He tried untangling them but, the more he struggled the tighter his hold was.

Caleb needed Cornelia and hoped she would come soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia heard her Caleb's desperate cry and ran towards it immediately.

So she was right, Caleb was in danger.

She turned the corner and heard the soft whispers of someone.

She let herself glide back behind the wall and sneak glances at who the voices belonged to.

Caleb was there holding Elyon in his arms tightly.

What was she seeing?

Elyon moved her face towards Caleb, whispering some reassuring words.

Cornelia was about to freak out, until she saw how wide Caleb's eyes were.

Was he scared or just nervous?

His head didn't move towards hers, she seemed to force him to do it.

Their lips met and Cornelia could feel hatred well up inside herself.

Hatred for Elyon and Caleb.

She jumped out from behind the wall and screamed Caleb's name.

Elyon immediately turned to Cornelia but, Caleb stayed fixed to the spot.

"Sorry, you caught us at a bad time." Elyon said with a blush spreading across her face.

_It sounded like she does this with Caleb all the time._

Cornelia could feel hot tears trickling down her cheeks.

She looked at Caleb for him to say something, but he just stood there with his arms still around Elyon.

She looked at his eyes and found he was beginning to cry as well.

_Caleb's upset?_

"Why are you here?" Elyon asked politely.

"I need to talk to Caleb." Cornelia said through gritted teeth.

Elyon gave a smile and a nod, she knew Cornelia would dump Caleb and find someone else to crush on. This would leave the rebel leader hers for the taking.

Elyon let her spell off of Caleb and he stumbled to Cornelia.

Cornelia turned the corner quickly, Caleb staggering after.

As soon as they were out of Elyon's view, she grabbed Caleb's hand and helped him sit on the nearest steps.

The staircase was empty and she could hear no one else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caleb put his head into his hands and what sounded like whimpering escaped his lips.

"Caleb?" As soon as he heard his name being called he remembered all the scenes with Elyon.

He relaxed a little when he saw his Cornelia on the step beside him.

"It wasn't me." He almost cried out. He was hoping Cornelia wouldn't blame him for what just happened.

"I know." He was pulled into her lap

Caleb flinched a little then let his head fall into her chest.

Cornelia blushed a little at his sudden action but, began gently moving her fingers across his left cheek to comfort him more.

"Her powers were too strong." He turned his head to look up at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she heard what Caleb said she wanted to strangle her friend. Elyon had used her powers to force him to like her.

She leaned down and placed her lips on his and felt his hands glide over her body.

A strange heat spread around herself. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

He sat up straight and kissed her gain.

She moved in closer to deepen the kiss.

His lips moved from hers and he began giving her little butterfly kisses down her neck.

His hands moved to her light blue t shirt she had worn to bed.

_Bed? I have to get home. Will might wake up soon. What about Caleb?_

She grabbed his hands before he had a chance to do anything with her shirt.

He looked at her shocked.

"Caleb, your upset right now and need someone to comfort you. I know. Though you need a place to sleep and I have to get back home."

She looked into his eyes to see what he was thinking. His expression was blank and his eyes told her nothing.

"I want you to come with me." She saw him nod.

She helped him stand before giving him another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't know what happened here. I just read one of my friends stories and it gave me this thought to make my story a little more spice. You like or not? Plz review!


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Ending?

Now you know why I warned Elyon lovers. This story is almost over, I'm going to make a big twist. It could be bad or good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia woke and felt the sun shining on her nightgown.

She was about to pull herself out of bed when she felt two giant arms wrap more around her waist.

She turned her face a little to see her Caleb sleeping soundly beside her.

"Cornelia? It's 11:30, get up!" Cornelia grunted when she heard her mother's statement.

"And I thought you were sleeping over at Will's." As soon as she heard this, she wished her she hadn't.

Cornelia had gone through the only portal she knew about, the one behind the dumpster.

From there she brought Caleb to her house…..and I guess they ended up sleeping together.

She blushed as she thought about this.

Another thought came to mind, her parents didn't know Caleb was here.

She shrieked when she saw her door open and her father stepped in.

Her father turned to her and raised his eyebrows when he saw her with Caleb.

"It was only a matter of time." He said with a head shake.

"Matter of time?" Cornelia's mother asked as she came in behind her father.

Cornelia shrieked again as she saw her mother stare at the man in a bed with her daughter.

"So……….who is he?" Her father asked with a smirk.

Cornelia was calmer thanks to her dad's question, except her mother was now staring in shock and It was getting on her nerves.

"He's my …..boyfriend." Cornelia smiled at her parents to make it sound more believable.

"Hey." Caleb said in a low voice.

"Young man, do you know what could happen when you sleep with someone?" Cornelia mother asked, trying to get Caleb to look like a jerk.

Caleb went straight into talking about how a child was born in and out of the mother's belly.

Cornelia blushed so red she thought she might faint any second.

Though her mother was speechless which made Cornelia smirk in her head.

"He's a smart one. How long have you been dating?" Her father asked a more specific question.

"Dating?" Caleb looked at Cornelia and when she nodded at him, he continued on.

"It's been about 8 months." Caleb said as he tapped his chin as he pretended to ponder the question.

Cornelia recalled 8 months ago, thats the first time Caleb and her kissed.

"Thats a long time, why haven't we heard anything about this?" Her father asked with a more serious look.

"I didn't want you guys to get worried and this is our first big step." Cornelia added some points and looked at Caleb for some more help.

"We wanted to surprise you when we make your super special family meal tonight." Caleb said with a smile that would make anyone believe him.

Her mother finally snapped out of her day dream and gave a weak smile.

"Special dinner?" She asked with her smile growing.

"Ya. Cornelia wanted to surprise you with a special meal. She wanted us to meet each other on good standards." Caleb said to her mother.

"You cook!" Her mother looked so enthused.

"We didn't really meet on good standards." Mr. Hale said as he extended his hand over Cornelia and towards Caleb.

Caleb sat up and shook her father's hand, who smiled so much she thought he might blow.

"Strong grip." Her father winked at her as he shook Caleb's hand one more time.

"I'm Caleb by the way." He said as he gave a Cornelia a look that probably was a hint that they needed to end this conversation soon.

"Well, Caleb you can come over anytime you want." Mrs. Hale smiled as she still looked at Caleb's upper body.

Caleb had slept only with his baggy rebel pants on, therefore his upper body muscles were very visible.

"Don't get any ideas mom." Cornelia laughed when her mom turned away immediately.

Then Caleb and her father joined in the laughing until her mother dragged her husband out of the room.

"Their nice." He said and stood up to stretch.

"Your the only boyfriend they actually warmed up to." Cornelia smiled as she admired her boyfriend infront of her.

"Well they better like me because I'm going to be around for awhile." He smirked before planting a kiss on her lips and then heading out into the hallway to find the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia smiled as she recapped everything that just happened.

She just thought her parents were going to freak out, ground her and make sure Caleb's life was a living hell.

Caleb though, always seemed to make good first impressions. He knew how to talk to people.

_Maybe he's the one. Maybe I truly do love Caleb._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caleb stared the little girl right in the eyes.

It was like one of those times you walk into a room and then someone's starring at you so you start a staring contest.

He got right in her face to try to force her to blink, unfortunately the little girl knew this was coming and she narrowed her eyes.

Caleb was almost frightened by this, she was defiantly related to Cornelia.

He almost blinked when he realised that Cornelia was probably wondering where he was.

The kid screamed at the top of her lungs causing Caleb to focus more on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia heard her sister scream and jumped straight out of bed.

"Lillian!" Cornelia called but froze in spot when she saw her sister and boyfriend face to face sending grunting sounds at each other.

"Caleb!" He waved at her to acknowledge that he heard her.

"Lillian!" She screamed again but, this time the girl started waving her hands in the air and yelling at her.

She was too loud that no one could understand what she was saying.

"I don't know what you just said but……I WIN!" Caleb did a little victory pose which earned a giggle from Mrs. Hale.

Cornelia eyed her mother who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I called your school and told them you and Caleb were going to be late." Her mother said as she sipped her coffee again.

_Caleb? He doesn't go to our school._

"Thanks, Mrs. Hale." Caleb said as he ran into the nearby bathroom.

_Or does he?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia let herself fall against her locker as she felt Caleb's arms wrap around her waist.

They had just made it in time for Lunch, which meant they got the break before starting their next classes.

"You never told me you went to my school." She told him as he continued kissing lightly up her neck.

"I never showed up here, so I never bothered." He said between kisses.

She lifted his chin by placing her finger under his chin and then let their lips touch through gentle kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee stared with the rest of her friends.

Cornelia was in the hallways by her locker kissing some guys.

Taranee let the recent events run through her head.

After days of convincing their parents to let them have a sleepover on a weekday they were actually able to. Then they wake up to find Cornelia gone.

She never informed her for the whole day where she had gone. She was even late!

She is now kissing some new guy before even introducing him to them.

She looked around at the other girls to only find out that Irma was leading the groups towards Cornelia.

Irma coughed purposely a few times to get the two's attention.

They stopped immediately but, the boy still had his back to them.

"Hi guys!" Cornelia said with and oversized smile.

"Who's he?" Irma said as she shot her thumb up and jerked it in the boy's position.

"My boyfriend." She said as if it was obvious.

Irma immediately put her hands on her hips and gave a little 'huff'.

"Where were you?" Will asked in her leader voice.

"I needed to help someone." She said with an angry expression but, it softened when she looked at her boyfriend.

"You should of woke us." Will said emphasizing that anything one of them had to do was something they all had to deal with.

"Introdice us!" Hay Lin let out, obvious that she wanted to be in on every love story or relationship.

"You already know each other." Cornelia said and raised her eyebrows a them.

Taranee examined the boy again, she had never seen this guy in Heatherfield before.

He turned and sent them all a small smile and a wave.

"Caleb!" They all said at the same time.

"He's staying here for awhile." Cornelia said with a dreamy smile, not noticing her friends' shocked faces.

"I'll be back at your restaurant again, in the basement room." Caleb said as he looked at Hay Lin.

"Thank goodness! Dad keeps complaining to me how much better you were." Hay Lin sighed in relief.

_Caleb staying? So now Cornelia gets her man when she tattled on Nigel and I._

Taranee turned away from the group and headed for her next class and saw the rest of the group do the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taranee ran home after seeing Nigel hanging out with Caleb.

She wanted to see Nigel alone but, he was enjoying himself with his new friend.

Taranee was sure this was some way for Cornelia to embarrass her more.

Caleb was now Nigel's bud and he wouldn't stand up for her when Cornelia embarrassed her more.

She let small tears fall down her already tear stained face.

Elyon had told her about this.

Flashback

"_Cornelia always likes it when she gets everyone on her side."_

_Taranee looked at the girl in confusion. _

_Cornelia would never do something like that._

_Then she glanced over at the Earth Guardian who was flirting with the rebel leader after the meeting._

_Rebel leader?_

_Being with the rebel leader would get her above more people, more power._

"_She really likes it when she gets all the boys on her side." Elyon finished off._

End of Flashback

Taranee collapsed on her bed and let the tears finally just fall at their own pace.

If Cornelia wanted to play this kinda game then, Taranee would too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang and Taranee ignored it, her mother could get up from her work table and get it.

She heard her mother run down the stairs and open the door.

"What are you…….." Before her mother could finish she heard someone start singing.

So their singing wasn't that good but, when someone shows up at your door and sings you know it must be special.

She snuck down the stairs quietly.

It could be her dad trying to impress her over worked mother.

But when she reached the bottom of the steps she realised the person at the door was for her.

Nigel stood there with balloons tied around his wrist trying to reach the sky, chocolates stacked up in his arms and bouquets were under his arm pits.

He smiled as he continued his song, Taranee had never heard of it before but she still loved it.

Nigel handed a bouquet to her mother and then walked inside to give Taranee the other.

He smiled and she almost felt like she was going to collapse.

Nigel turned to Taranee's mother, who was sniffing the bouquet.

"I just can't stay away from your daughter. Will you allow me to date Taranee?" Nigel blushed a little but, got over it quickly.

"After this kind gesture, you can marry her." Taranee's mother laughed out.

"Mom!" Taranee said and blushed a crimson colour.

"Kidding. Yes, Nigel. You can date my daughter."

Nigel turned back to Taranee, who dived at him and embraced him.

She smiled as she let her face rest on his shoulder.

_Cornelia. Your the best._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided I needed to do a Nigel and Taranee part. Cornelia and Caleb are now dating and……there's only one more chapter to go! I know, I'll miss you too. It will be a good one though…..this next chapter will be Cornelia's revenge!


End file.
